Принцесса и Нищий
by delphin4ik
Summary: Барт POV Барт/Лили небольшой AU, мой взгляд на то, как и когда Барт и лили встретились, как он видит их отношения сквозь годы


**Дисклеймер:** права на персонажей мне не принадлежат.  
**От автора:** будет здорово услышать ваше мнение

С их первой встречи Лили Родс Ван дер Вудсен была его мечтой, его ангелом, его богиней, его целью. Для него их первая встреча стала началом, для неё она была ничем. Он всегда помнил, она, несомненно, забыла секунду спустя. Даже сегодня, через десятилетия, он легко мог описать золотоволосого ангела в светлоголубом платье, которая улыбнулась бедному мальчишке, чистящего ботинки ее отца в центре Нью-Йорка. Улыбнулась – и отдала свои карманные деньги. Она улыбнулась – и в эту секунду он поверил в ангелов, о которых рассказывал священник в церкви, она улыбнулась – и его губ коснулась робкая улыбка, пока он продолжал начищать ботинок. Она улыбнулась, протягивая 50 долларов, дотрагиваясь до его испачканных рук своими чистенькими нежными пальчиками. Он ненавидел, когда из жалости ему давали денег, но эта девочка была иной. Она продолжала улыбаться, когда ее отец встав, . взял ее на руки и сказал «Я горжусь тобой, Лили Родс» - после чего дал парнишке еще 50 долларов. И они ушли: привлекательный мужчина в сером костюме, державший на руках свою пятилетнюю принцессу, которая смотрела через его плечо и улыбалась бедному мальчишке-чистильщику, пока они не сели в такси. Лили Родс, продолжал повторять он одними губами. Его принцесса.

Принцесса и нищий, история, которая могла бы иметь хороший конец лишь в сказках, но в свои десять лет Барт Басс прекрасно знал, что его жизнь совершено не похожа на сказку. Но с этого дня он перестал быть одним из мальчишек-чистильщиков, которых так много на улицах Нью-Йорка, и начал превращаться в всесильного и уважаемого Бартоломе Басса, миллионера и бабника.

Когда все эти детишки Верхнего Ист Сайда кривили свои рты из-за Бруклина и парня Серены, он молчал, потому что мир, в котором родился он сам, был далек от спокойного и презентабельного Бруклина. В Нью-Йорке его детства были уличные грабежи, насилие, убийства. Ночные костры, банды и ровесники, оказывающиеся застреленными в двенадцать и получавшие первые сроки в четырнадцать. В его детстве частная школа на другом берегу была столь же далекой, как корона Европейского королевства.

Но он вырвался, преодолел, заставил себя забыть обо всем, что было в прошлым, усиленно борясь за свое будущее. 100 долларов были значительными деньгами, и разменяв их, он понемногу откупался от своей мамаши, пока вместо работы как проклятый начал учиться в школе, понимая, что единственный шанс достичь своего ангела – стать равным ему. И все же он сам до конца не верил, что это случится – даже теперь, держа ее руку возле алтаря, с сомнением вглядывался в ее улыбающееся лицо, боясь, что она передумает и убежит, забыв об утреннем обещании.

Когда они встретились вновь, ей было семнадцать. Прелестная дебютантка в голубом платье – и молодой мужчина, заработавший свой первый миллион. Нежность, восторженность, мятеж – против напористости, безжалостности, силы. Она не заметила его, и конечно же не узнала, пожав руку новому партнеру своего отца на торжественном обеде, и убежала веселиться к своим друзьям. По возрасту их разделяли пять лет, на деле же целая жизнь. «Новые деньги», он слышал шорох сплетен, которые следовали за ним по великосветским гостиным, куда ему до сих пор часто был заказан вход. Первый миллион был ничем по сравнению с их многомиллионными старинными состояниями. Барт не обращал внимания, привыкнув за годы обучения в частной школе, куда он попал на грант, и в университете, где увеселения студенчества были отринены для служения высшей цели – его богине.

Их первый танец (в отличие от своего сына, который в детстве боролся с учителем танцев, к которому его отправил отец, Барт учился танцевать уже много позже, и лишь природный дар позволял не опозориться там, где остальные брали годом привитых манер) был коротким и до безумия приличным, и все же он дал ему несколько мгновений с ней наедине. Он растерялся, не зная, что и как ей сказать, и за несколько минут они обменялись лишь тройкой бессмысленных фраз. Он вдыхал запах морского бриза с ее кожи, и боялся прикоснуться к ее ладони – поблагодарив, она ушла. Уже на годы.

Случайно узнав о тщательно-скрываемом побеге с рок-группой, о романе с музыкантом, который пусть и был знаменит, стоил куда меньшим, чем Барт Басс, он сдался, позволяя мечте уйти, и давая ангелу право жить свободным. Ведь он с детства знал, что счастливый конец для них возможен только в сказке, и в сказки не верил. Вокруг нашлось множество других девиц, готовых скрасить его грустные мысли и холодные ночи. Они испарялись из его жизни так же скоро, как появлялись, не оставляя о себе никаких воспоминаний, лишь отпечатки тел на смятых простынях, которые сменялись.

Их следующая встреча произошла на её помолвке. Он смотрел на Лили, и видел лишь оболочку того свободного ангела, каким помнил ее. Принимая поздравления, она с вежливой светской улыбкой благодарила, кивала головой и старательно не смотрела на жениха. Старые деньги женятся на старых деньгах, и конечно же, Лилиан Ван дер Вудсен смотрится куда престижнее, чем Лилиан Хамфри… или Басс.

Через несколько месяцев он женился на Мисти, изящной красавице с хорошим приданным, нужными связями – и старыми деньгами. Она была влюблена, недолго и слишком сильно, ему просто пришло время жениться, и брак стал лишь выгодной сделкой. Её отец прописал в контракте, что в случае бездетного брака фамильное имущество вернется в семью, ну а в случае развода… - они же деловые люди, бизнес есть бизнес, и чувства к нему не имеют отношения. Старику нужно было не счастье дочери, а наследник. Их с Лили дети родились с разницей в несколько месяцев, пошли в один детский сад, подружились – его развод совпал с её первым.

Они встречались в обществе, он раз за разом был гостем на ее свадьбах – уже не веря, что будет одна, где он мог бы стать женихом. Его окружали женщины, молодые, красивые, хищные – он использовал их, выбрасывая не задумываясь. Он зазубрил все те правила, что диктовал высший свет, и непринужденно следовал им, будто впитав их с молоком матери. Его же сын, рожденный в деньгах, эти правила нарушал. Барт никогда не признавался в этом, но он не ставил этого Чарльзу в упрек. Напротив, гордился и считал, что Чарльз имеет право так себя вести и брать от жизни все, за них двоих: отца и сына. Однажды это закончится, его сын повзрослеет и примет привитые с детства правила, которые хорошо знал. О да, Чарльз прекрасно умел себя вести и быть «джентльменом и офицером», лишь зная правила можно так успешно их нарушать. Барт любил сына, и лишь ставил себе в вину одно – он не сумел этой любви показать, и не научил Чарльза любить, боясь, что тот попадется в ту же ловушку любви, что и отец. Мужчины семейства Басс влюблялись однажды – и на всю жизнь. И это пугало, потому что такая привязанность к женщине и поклонение к ней могут не только вершить судьбы мира и созидать (как когда-то его встреча с Лили), но и разрушать… себя и миры. Теперь уже было поздно, конечно официально родители не знали, но все были в курсе о Блэр и Чарльзе, и наблюдая тайком за сыном, Барт знал – он влюблен, он любит. Теперь, когда Лили уже была его, он подумает, как спасти сына от его любви к Блэр, хотя бы ненадолго… Пока что же, целуя свою невесту, Барт благодарил Бога, что отдал ему одного из своих ангелов, который тоже заслужил счастья.

Когда начался их роман, ему было сложно поверить, что сказка вот-вот готова была превратиться в реальность. Он испугался, и вернулся к своему прежнему образу жизни, к девицам, ничего не обязывающим интрижкам на ночь. Он побоялся, что ранит её, что она ранит его, что все закончиться, как всегда заканчивалось у неё – разрывом. Она прощала, боролась – а он не знал, за него или за его деньги, ему не верилось, что годы спустя, Лили вдруг посмотрела на него иначе и влюбилась. Лишь когда она вытащила из сундука воспоминаний Руфуса, Барт понял, чего боится на самом деле – потерять ее вновь, на сей раз навсегда. Он носил в кармане пиджака обручальное кольцо и не решался его подарить, боясь отказа, он целовал ее и видел, как ускользает ее душа. Уже понимая, что нечего терять, сделал предложение, и готов был закрутить в объятиях весь свет, услышав «да». Лежа рядом с ней в их постели, он разглядывал ее спящую, ловил сонные улыбки по утрам, и боясь сломать, касался поцелуями. Она смеялась и крепко прижималась к нему, пряча свои вечно холодные руки в его горячих, и согреваясь его дыханием. Он поверил. Ей. В неё. В них.

Барт никогда не рассказывал об их детской встрече, и хранил лишь для себя одного образ светловолосой девочки, и в тайне мечтал, что она родит ему такую же красавицу. Они еще не говорили об этом, потом, все потом. Теперь у них была целая жизнь, чтобы быть счастливыми.

Его сердце перестало биться, когда в ночь перед свадьбой она пропала, и слова охраны уже не смогли его разбить – она была с Руфусом. Ему было неважно, и пусть ревность била яростными ударами в голову и грудь, он дал ей право выбирать, потому что желая её для себя одного, все же больше другого желал счастья ей. Она сделала выбор, и сердце вновь забилось, выстукивая радостный ритм «Я тебя люблю»

Что там сказал сейчас его сын в своем тосте? «Перед лицом истиной любви…» Истиной, вечной, пронесенной сквозь всю жизнь, с первого взгляда и до последнего вздоха. Чин-чин.

Да, Барт не верил в сказки, но мы родились, чтоб сказку сделать былью. И в этой реальности принцесса и нищий жили долго и счастливо.


End file.
